Demon Love
by Rin66
Summary: A short story about a girl who visits a loved one in the human world. - Due to an encounter with demons, Shuro has been killed and resurrected as a demon. She has been longing to see her lover, Kaito. However, what if she tells him the truth?


Tmp, tmp, tmp, tmp... _I've got to run... I've got to hide..._ Shuro could feel her heart pounding as she ran through the dark alley. Her quick, heavy steps echoed along with the hisses and growls of demons. "S-somebody, help me!" Her eyes widened in fear as she reached a dead end. "N-no..." She shivered in fear as she turned around to face the dark shadows that were looming over her. "No... please, somebody... I don't want to die... KAITOOOO!"

Shuro woke up, gasping for air. _That dream... is still haunting me. That very moment 2 years ago..._ She reached out her hand as if she's trying to grasp onto something. "Kaito..." Her eyes saddened at the thought of him. She could still remember his jet black hair, his grayish-blue eyes, his caring, gentle smile... _I want to see him... but I can't... I'm no longer a human..._ She got up and walked towards her mirror. Staring at her reflection, she gently touched the cold surface of the mirror. _I'm a beast. _Her black, feathery wings expanded behind her. Her eyes glowed red, and a fang protruded from her mouth. _What would he say if he saw me like this? He'd become afraid of me..._ Shuro quickly turned away from the mirror and shivered. "Even I'm afraid of myself..." She flopped down onto her bed and sighed. The thought of wanting to see Kaito was killing her.

Knock, knock. "H-huh? Who's there?" The door opened to reveal a tall, young man. He had dark red hair and red eyes. "Oh, Loki. What are you doing here?" Loki was Shuro's friend ever since the first day she appeared in the demon world. He was very kind, and he taught her the ways of the demon world. He also taught her how to control her demonic form and powers. He's very different from the demons she faced before. Loki stood at the frame of the doorway. "Are you still thinking about that human?" _Huh? How did he..._ Shuro realized that tears were flowing down the sides of her cheeks. Loki came up to her and took out a handkerchief. "Geez, don't be such a crybaby..." He wiped away her tears and gave her a smile. "If you really want to see him, you can walk through the Gate of Messiah to go back to the human world." Shuro lightened up for a moment, but she went back to her previous state as a thought crossed her mind. "But what if he sees me like this? Even my human form isn't the same as before... My hair is now silver, my skin has become paler... I don't look attractive anymore..." Loki placed a hand on Shuro's head. "That's not true! You are a cute and thoughtful girl!" Loki flushed a little as he realized what he had just said. Shuro looked at him in surprise, and abruptly stood up. "U-um... th-thanks... I-I think I'll go to the human world now!" She got out of the room as quickly as possible.

_W-what's up with him!? Suddenly saying that..._ Shuro felt her cheeks slightly heat up. _But the look in his eyes..._ She shook her head quickly and regained her composure. "I need to go to the human world to see Kaito!" After a while, she reached the Gate of Messiah. Its frame is made of a dark, wicked wood and there's a water-like film that is separating the human world and the demon world. She made sure her demonic form was hidden and took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing..._ She walked right through the gate and was greeted by the bright rays of the sun. She inhaled the sweet, fresh air and listened to the singing of birds. _It's been a while since I've been in the human world._ "HEY, GIRL! WATCH OUT!" Shuro turned around only to be hit in the head by a soccer ball. However, as she is a demon, it had no affect on her. A boy with jet black hair ran up to her. "Are you okay!? I'm very sorry, let me check to see if you're bruised or anything." Shuro's eyes widened as she saw who it was. "K-kaito...?" The boy paused and gave her a surprised look. "How do you know my name? You look familiar. Have I met you before?" Shuro gave a wide smile. "Kaito! It's me, Shuro! Remember!?" Kaito looked at her suspiciously. "How do I know you're not just a girl who looks like Shuro? From what I remember, she doesn't have silver hair. I also heard that she disappeared for a year." Shuro felt a little hurt by this, but she pushed it away. "Kaito... remember that time when you showed me that secret garden? There were many sakura trees, and the falling petals looked like they were dancing. Also..." Kaito's eyes widened as she showed him the necklace he gave her.

He slapped her across the face. Shuro gently touched the spot where he hit her. "W-why...?" "Did you know how worried I was? You've disappeared for such a long time without a notice, and now you've suddenly returned and acted has if nothing had happened!" He pulled her into a hug. "I missed you so much..." Shuro inhaled the familiar scent of Kaito's cologne. "I'm sorry... I missed you, too..."

"Kaito, what is the meaning of this!?" Kaito quickly let go of Shuro. "Sayori, let me explain-" The girl walked up to him and slapped him across the face. "You cheater! I haven't seen you in a few days and you've already found someone else to be with!" She looked at him in disgust before she turned around and ran away. Shuro took a step back in shock. "Kaito... you couldn't have..." "Shuro, please..." "No! I don't want to hear it!" Her eyes were already welling up with tears. "How could do this to me... you even promised... And after so long, I finally had the chance to see you..." She stood there and started to cry. "Shuro... I'm sorry, but I had to move on. Everyone kept insisting that you were dead..." Shuro flinched. "...I see... Th-then I guess it's time for me to move on, too..." She took off the necklace and held it out to him. Instead of taking it, Kaito gripped onto her arm and pulled her into a kiss. Shuro's eyes widened in surprise and she pushed him away. "No! Let go of me!" "I don't want to! Shuro... I love you... please don't say such things..." "...would you still love me even if I'm like this...?" She revealed her wings and stared at him with her red eyes. She opened her mouth slightly to show him her fangs and gave a low growl. Kaito looked at her in horror. "D-demon... you're a demon!?" Shuro gave him a sad look. "Yes. You're scared, aren't you?" Kaito said nothing and looked at the ground. "...Kaito?" Shuro reached out to touch him, but he slapped her hand away. "Go away..." "K-kaito?" "Leave me alone, demon!" Shuro shivered and took a step back. "I don't want to see you ever again!" Kaito turned around and ran away, leaving her all alone.

"So, how was it?" Loki greeted Shuro with a smile as she walked through the gate. "Hahaha... I guess all humans are afraid of demons..." Loki's smile faded away as he noticed that something was wrong. "What are you saying...? Shuro-" "Kaito hates me! He hates me!" Shuro dropped to her knees, sobbing. "I hate myself! Why... why do I have to be a demon!?" "ENOUGH!" Loki grabbed Shuro by the shoulders. "Stop blaming yourself! It's not your fault!" "...Loki, why are you always so nice to me...?" Loki paused for a moment and suddenly gave her a gentle kiss. "Because I love you, baka."


End file.
